Life of a Hawk
by mihawklover
Summary: You lived a simple life and liked it, then you made friends with a pirate who is trying to pair you up with one of his friends your life soon becomes anything but simple. ReaderXMihawk. R&R. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Pirate Season

This is my first ReaderXMihawk fic, I absolutly love this pairing and think more should be made but as I found out it is quite hadr to come up with ideas for it I had a bit of writers block and I had to make sure I didn't follow anyone else's story line.

* * *

The sun peeked through the tall trees, making dappled spots appear all over the forest floor. Summer had come leaving spring a long forgotten memory.   
It would not be much longer, you would not have to wait long. Soon the dreaded 'pirate season' as the villagers called it, would arrive

It was the time of year when pirates visited most frequently, coming to buy goods from the middle sized village. Being a seamstress you did not have to have very much contact with the pirates, but there were some occasions where you had face to face dealings.

You thought back to the previous year and the money which you had made by personally making the clothes for the infamous Red Haired Shanks' crew. He had waltzed into your small shop and politely asked you to make his men fitted clothes within three weeks, throwing you a bag of money.

You had worked flat strap, but in the end it had payed off, earning you a lifelong friendship with Shanks and his men.

Over the next part of the year they visited you frequently, asking for patch-ups and on some occasions new outfits. You had come you value their fleeting visits and found yourself eagerly awaiting their next visit.

You wondered weather or not Shanks would visit this year, you truly hoped so, You had even started on new clothing for him and his crew based on previous measurements you had taken.

You brushed your windswept hair from your eyes and continued surveying the forest around you. Coming down to the forest and relaxing in the calming atmosphere gave you inspiration for creating new garments. It also helped you get away from the busy bustling of the village and calm your nerves

Although you looked forward to the pirate season, since it was a chance for you to earn your keep, you also felt anxious and a tiny bit scared. Pirate seaon usually ran smoothly both pirates and villagers working together to get what they wanted, but sometimes fights broke out, someone getting hurt most of the time being the villager.

It was also a well-known fact to never go anywhere by yourself while they were here. It was true that while they were staying at the village the pirates were very well mannered, the male pirates could occasionally get rowdy and start to push themselves onto the female villagers.

Rape had never occurred however. If the males started getting to boisterous and frisky, their female counterparts would give them a good sound whack across the back of the head, cutting them down to size.

You sigh and make your way back towards home thinking of all the new designs you could make into garments. Thinking about rowdy pirates had made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up on end and make you paranoid about being stalked, you could swear someone was following you. Suddenly remembering the fact that you were far from the village and alone you started to pick up your pace.

RUSTLE

You froze when a medium sized bush to your right started to move. Peering cautiously over the bush you find that your stalker was only a small forest mouse.

Feeling light headed with adrenaline, and still getting vibes that someone was watching you. Your imaginings of unruly pirates had put you on edge and you decided you would run the rest of the way home or at least to the start of the village, just to be safe.

You reach the village sweaty and out of breath. You hated how easy you were frightened and intimidated but that was not a trait that you would lose over night. You prefered to take the safe side of things, better to be safe than sorry was your number one moto. It had earned you nicknames of coward in the past but you had simply replied that you were neither going to be a pirate or a navy women so it was alright for you to take the safer roads.

Walking to the other side of the village you look down at the docks, you feel a radiant smile grace your face and a giddy feeling spread from your head to your toes, replacing your previous feeling of dread.

Down at the docks a large ship had just landed and docked, releasing it's fun loving crew from it's strong safe hold.

The crew was that of none other than Shanks. They had come early this year.

You were about to run down to greet them when you saw a man from a small coffin like boat step onto the dock.

He had a strong and demanding physique and a dominating aura. He was quite handsome with black hair and facial hair, but the most outstanding feature was his eyes, golden in colour they looked like that of a predatory bird.

You felt your stomach muscles clench an a tipsy feeling float to the surface of you head, it was all you could do to stop your knees from buckling.

You were about to turn and flee when a large hand gripped your shoulder making you jump in fright.

"Where are you off to?" You looked up into the smiling face of Shanks "I brought a friend for you to meet" You gave him a hesitant smile

_ 'damn I was too slow! I thought i could get away without him noticing, I don't like the look of that guy'_

"His name is Mihawk" Shanks introduced you Mihawk inclined his head towards you while you held out your hand for him to shake

You waited about two minutes for him to shake your hand with no success "Well are you going to shake my hand?" You demanded. He smirked at you and then gripped your hand in a firm hold, just from that shake of his hand you could tell that he was a powerful man, you suspected that was what he wanted you to think, he definitely had a very dominant personality. "It's nice to meet you Mr Mihawk" You greeted as pleasant ass you could trying to hide you fear of the man, and was it just you or did he hold your hand for too long

"The pleasure is all mine" He said raising your hand to his lips making you go a light shade of pink. He was smooth and you couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He was dangerous and that made you weary.

"Do you have a place to stay?" You asked this time including Shanks and his crew as well "Because I can try and fit you all in at my place"

" We are right lass, we have the ship, but Mihawk could use a room since he only has a tiny boat" You saw a mischievous glint in the pirate captains eyes and couldn't help but wonder what he was up to, whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"Sure I have room" You said smiling slightly at Mihawk you didn't like this at all, but you couldn't offer and then take it back, so it looked like you had a visitor for the night.

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. If we fight, I will always win!

This chapter needed a lot of thought I would be impossible to tell you how many paragraphs I had rewrote just to make it sound right, so I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"What the hell are you concocting Mr Sly?" You hiss in a low whisper to Shanks as you make your way to the village bar, he just cocked an eyebrow at you.

"I don't know what you're talking about lass, all I did was bring a friend for you to meet" You stared at him with narrowed eyes waiting for further explanation "You are so lonely! You need a male companion, I bet you're still a virgin"

Confirming the red head's suspicions you turned bright red "How do you know I haven't had it? Hm? don't just asume!" You hadn't noticed your voice rising and felt yourself flush even more as you realized that you were now the center of attention.

"You dig your own grave" Mihawk pointed out with a smirk, your fingers itched to slap that smug expression from his face.

You didn't know what it was about this guy but he got under your skin. You hadn't even known him an hour and already you felt like giving him a good hard blow to the face. Instead you settled for grinding your teeth together.

Entering the pub Shanks and Mihawk both took seats at the front bar, leaving the rest of the room for Shanks' men.

"Why don't you join us for a drink" Shanks offered, pulling up a seat between himself and Mihawk.

"I'm not really a drinker" You stuttered. It was true that you had never even been drunk before, you were not the adventurous type and besides you had bever had anyone to drink with.

"what?! you're scared? I expected more Chicka" Your heart fluttered at the nickname making you feel flushed yet at the same time you felt irritated at the challenge dripping from his words.

"I'm not scared" You huffed, Mihawk looked at you with a disbelieving expression "I'll show you" You growled taking the seat Shabks had offered you.

Three hours later the room spun and you found it difficult to focus. It was getting late and you knew you should be getting home soon but you didn't seem to have the strength to move, you swayed slightly in your seat feeling sick and feverish.

"Are you alright Lassie?" Mihawk's voice sounded far away and his arm warm as it slipped around you waist to steady you and help you contain your balance.

"please take me home" You moaned leaning into his chest "I don't feel well, I just want to go home" You felt more than just unwell, you felt so sick that you wanted to curl into a ball and cry.

"Don't you worry" You felt yourself lifted into his strong, warm, comforting arms and relaxed you aching muscles putting your trust and well-being in the pirate.

Waking from a sleep of pure bliss you nearly screamed. Sleeping right nest to you in the same bed, shirtless was none other than Mihawk. To make matters worse you weren't even in your own house. Your first reaction was if pure dread.

_ Had he undressed you? Had he seen you naked? _ Cold fear and shame shot through your body making you want to weep. Your body was not that of a supermodel, in fact it was no where near perfect and was one of the reasons you chose not to have male companionship.

Sitting up and pushing Mihawk's arm away you climbed out of bed. You walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. You examined yourself, you had dark rings beneath your eyes and your skin was pale and pasty. You were still wearing the same outfit as the previous night though which you thanked your lucky stars for, relief coursing through your body.

The hairs at the back of your neck stood up on end giving you the eerie feeling that you were being watched, looking in the mirror you saw Mihawk's gaze was upon you. In a swift and graceful movement he was out of bed and standing behind you.

"Did you have an enjoyable sleep chicka?" Mihawk asked in a lazy drawl "Were you comfortable?"

"You got me drunk!" You exploded whipping around to face him and pointing an accusing finger at his chest. He only grinned, making you snap "You think you're funny? Well I have something to tell you boy you are not!" You started hammering your fists into his chest, a lot of damn good that did to his rock hard abs.

"Settle down!" He grabbed your wrists with one of his hands, caressing your cheek with a finger from the other "You know that if you fight me I'll always win! Now be a good girl and go take a shower"

You felt your blood boil with outrage. "How dare you talk to me like that you don't own me Mihawk, I demand you respect!" You knew that you had just crossed the line, you should have just let it slide it would have been the reasonable thing to do, but when you were around this man all reasoning went out the door.

Mihawk stared at you a dangerous glint in his eye that made you nervous, before letting out an exasperated sigh. He walked over to you and lifted you off your feet and into his arms making you squeal in shock. He carried you over to the room's en suit and placed you inside.

"If I don't hear the shower start I will come in there and bathe you myself and that's not a threat it's a promise" The dangerous tone in his voice made you back down, you knew when you had gone too far, and you had no doubts that Mihawk had meant every word he had ground out. Seeing your submission and that you were no longer going to protest Mihawk smirked satisfied and closed the door.

You stormed across the room and locked the door behind him, fuming at his arrogance. Quickly you turned the shower on before stripping down to bathe. It didn't take you long to wash your hair and cleanse your body.

Stepping out of the shower cubicle your stared at your naked self in the full length mirror. You nearly smashed it to pieces.

In your younger years you had been quite stocky and chubby. You had finally outgrown you baby fat but you still showed slight signs of chubbiness. You had thick set thighs but they were not what you were concious about, since they suited your body shape. It was the light smattering of stretch marks across your upper thighs and lower hips that made you lip curl in disgust. You hated your body, you hated how it was not perfect like other girls because of this fact you had always felt awkward around males and so had refused any offers of diner.

You could not deny that you were attracted to Mihawk, you would be a fool if you did, but you could guess at the type of girls Mihawk favoured, gorgeous and unmarked with legs that went to there shoulders something that you would never be.

You wiped tears of rage, hate and disgust form your eyes hating how weak and stupid you were and cursing your insecurities. Who cared what type of girls Mihawk liked? What difference did it make to you?

Refreshed and showered you made your way down the narrow, rickety stairs and into the main room of the bar. Mihawk had hired out one of the more expensive rooms, the only one you guessed with an en suit.

As you walked over Shanks and Mihawk raised their heads to look at you. You smiled a warm greeting at Shanks and stared at Mihawk defiance clearly evident in your eyes, only serving you amuse him.

"Good morning Lass" Shanks greeted joyfully "Did you have fun last night?"

You gave Shanks a strained smile "Sure" You didn't have the heart to say no and crush his happy spirit. That was what you admired the most about Shanks, the way he was always happy. You had no doubts that he could sense the tension and strain leaking from you towards Mihawk, but he chose to ignore it instead keeping the conversation light and cheerful.

"Have something to eat" Mihawk said, a commanding tone to his voice as he slid a plate of hot food towards you. The food made your mouth water and your stomach growl, making it impossible for you to even think about objecting to Mihawk's demand.

After you had satisfied your hunger you turned so that you were facing Shanks "So I'm guessing that the reason to why you are here is because you want me to make you and your crew some new clothes?"

"No not this time Lass" Shanks said in a weary voice placing his cutlery down on the table and well away from your reach, making you suspicious "We are here to take you with us"

"You have got to be kidding me!" You could not believe what he was saying "Why would you want to take me with you?"

"Well there's two reasons" Shanks held up one finger on his lone arm "The first being that we really need a seamstress aboard our ship" He held up another finger "And the second being that we have put you in danger, you see I didn't realize until a little while ago that the navy had been tracking us and they have now locked onto you as a target and potential threat"

You stared at him incredulously "What if I refuse?" You lifted you chin in defiance

"That's not an option if you don't agree then we will take you by force" You felt ice cold fear lance down your spine making you shiver with fear.

Acting on instinct you shot up from you seat heading straight for the door, only to have two large and powerful hands lift you from the ground and hold you securly.

"You can't do this!" You screamed into Miahwk's face.

"Yes Chicka, I can, remember what we talked about before? If you try to fight me I will always win, so be a good girl and come quietly" You felt hot tears of frustration slip slowly down your cheeks "Now now, none of that" Mihawk whispered, amazing you with his tenderness as he gently wiped the tears from you face with his two thumbs.

"Go to hell" You spat between clenched teeth, Mihawk just smirked.

"If I go to hell Chicka I'm taking you with me so don't tempt me" He whispered in your ear making you shiver in apprehension.

"Well then, shall we go?" Shanks asked receiving a deadly glare from you.

In reply Mihawk threw you over his strong shoulder and carried you to where the ships were docked, ignoring your cussing and cursing.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Shanks' Plot?

Yay next chapter finally up, and the plot thickens there may not be another chapter up for awhile since I will have to rack my brains for some more ideas, well I hope you enloys it and A Merry Christmas, its a little late I know but hey :)

* * *

"Why aren't we following them?" You demand of Mihawk as you glare at him from the other side of the small coffin like boat. Your voice sounded confident and steady, far from what you were feeling inside. To tell the truth you were terrified, you had been kidnapped and to top it all off you had finally figured out that the Mihawk sitting in front of you was the same person as Hawkeyes as in Juraquille Mihawk the number one swordsman in the world.   
If you had figured this out earlier you would not have made him so angry back at the pub. You watched Shanks' ship sail out of sight as you patiently awaited Mihawk's answer.

"There's been a slight change of plan." Mihawk twined his fingers together and stared down at you from his seat on the ship "I don't know why but the navy have targeted you and Shanks is trying to protect you."

"Then why did you kidnap me? Why didn't you sit down and talk to me and make me understand?" You felt hot tears of frustration and exhaustion from trying to fight Mihawk's powerful grip float to the surface of your eyes, you had lost count of how many time you had had to fight to push them away and to not appear weak in front of this man.

"There was no time, it was quicker to force you and keep that stupid husband away" Mihawk replied nonchalantly watching tears slide down your face.

The last part of Mihawk's sentence confused you but you decided to ignore it "If Shanks is trying so hard to protect me then why am I here with you and not aboard his ship? I want answers!" You scream at him finally reaching the end of your tolerance

You ran at Mihawk wielding a knife that you had stashed earlier during your confrontation with Shanks in the nar. Mihawk grabbed your wrist, disarming you with a flick of his wrist, using no energy at all, he held you in a tight grip.

Putting his lips against your ear he growled "Listen, here's the plan, I take you to Shanks' crappy little island and wait with you until he arrives" You shiver at the feel of his warm breath against your ear, trying to struggle from his vice like grip with no success "Now I have promised him that I would not kill you and let you live, but if you come at me with a knife again I will not be so gentle and you will not be whole"

Unable to fight the waves of tears any longer you started to sob uncontrollably. You felt Mihawk's strong arms wrap around you pulling you close and offering you comfort. You heard his low curse "Bloody flail women, crying all the time" It was not long before your exhaustion took control pulling you down into a fitful sleep.

_ His lips wrestled yours, his tongue fighting for dominance. His hands knew the exact spot to touch at the exact right time sending fire through your veins_

You felt your shirt pulled ruffly from your body, your pants following in the same manner, pulled down below you ankles, your bra and panties didn't take long to follow but were pulled away in a more gentle way, strong hands caressing your thighs.

Hips lips traveled leisurely down your throat making you let out a soft gasp, you had to get rid of his clothes, you pulled the heavy jacket from broad shoulders and unbuckled his belt from a thin waist.

A devilish smile made itself to your face as you looked up into piercing golden eyes.  


You woke up in a sweat looking around you found yourself on and island surrounded by a forest, it was late afternoon. Mihawk was in front of a fire not far from were you lay.

"Have a good slepp?" Mihawk smirked wickedly "That dream of yours sounded quite exiting" You turned red, to avoid his eyes you stared at the fire only the noticing your clothes hanging up on a makeshift clothes line.

Looking down you saw that you were clothed in an overly large button up shirt reaching just above your knees, further inspection confirmed your fears making you realize that was the only article of clothing that you were wearing.

"You undressed me!" You cried out in alarm pointing an accusing finger at Mihawk who had also had a change in clothing. Instead of his outfit of white pants and a red embroidred jacket he was now dressed in black close fitting pants his powerful chest exposed, he had discarded his shoes as well.

Mihawk looked over at you with a bored expression "It's nothing that I haven't seen before" His eyes traveled up your body making your face turn crimson with shame. He now knew your secret, your imperfection, the secret you had worked so hard to keep hidden from the world.

"Though it was good to finally see a women with a bit of meat on her bones" You blinked that was definitely not the reaction you were expecting "Most girls tend to stick to those stupid diets turning themselves to skin and bones" You could have sworn you seen Mihawk's nose wrinkle in disgust.

"You don't like skinny, pretty, perfect girls?" You ask him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked sharply his eyes narrowing. He looked so dangerous that you backed away nervously from him creating more distance between the two of you.

Suddenly he pushed a bowl of hot stew towards you scowling "We will talk more about this later and just so you know I undressed you so that you would not become ill, while you were asleep we passed a storm that soaked us through, so you can rest easy now and know I didn't have my evil way with you" A lump caught in your throat you had not meant to offend him and you know felt bad.

While you were eating Mihawk had wandered off muttering something about training to keep above some little brat. Deciding that you would prefer not to stay here alone you got to your feet to search for him.

Upon finding Mihawk you froze unable to move. There he was in all his glory, butt naked, in the river. You tried to make your legs move to run away but your body was no longer listening to your commands.

Enjoying the view?" _ Oh God he's coming towards me, move legs move! _ Mihawk was making his slow and lazy was towards you up the embankment only stopping when he was standing right in front of you "Why don't you join me, the water is nice not too cold" His hands made their way down your arms in a gentle caress.

You opened you mouth to speak, but when nothing came out you closed it again making Mihawk smirk. Suddenly he grabbed your rear end pulling you close to him, making it difficult for you to pull oxygen into your lungs.

"Come on Chicka, join me, take a risk for once in your life" His lips brushed lightly against your own, making you shiver in apprehension. You wanted him.

Going against you bodies wishes you pulled out of Mihawk's embrace "I have to go brush my hair!" You blurted out, you saw and identified the expression that crossed Mihawk's face before you fled.

_ Wow that was really lame! Way to go you big stupid head! _ You berated yourself silently. You had expected to see anger in Mihawk's eyes from your resection, instead you had seen a deterimination and a faint trace of possessiveness lurking in the depths of his eyes. You wondered what was going on in the swordsmans head. _ Enough of that focus! _ Right now you had bigger problems to contend yourself with, the first of that being not getting lost.

You could swear that you had passed that tree before. You had successfully gotten yourself lost and it was getting late. You had been wandering around for so long that it was now pitch black and you could feel something watching you, it's eyes boring into the back of your neck, giving you the spooks

"Oh I give up!" You yell at the forest sitting down in the middle of a clearing that you had wandered into. You prayed that Mihawk would come to find you soon, you had for some reason no doubts that Mihawk would come to find you.

_ Stupid women_ You thought angrily _ Trusting in a pirate, been there done that and look where it got you, lost in the middle of a forest full of creepy crawlys with an arrogant swordsman!_

You sighed and rested you chin on your hand. What were you going to go? "Stupid, naked swordsman" You curse out loud making something at you right chuckle

"You really are hopeless, you know?" Your head snapped around to see Mihawk leaning lazily against a tree, he was you sighed in relief wearing his pants again though he was still bear chested "I thought you might not know your way back so I followed you, good thing I did otherwise I would not have heard your colourful and extensive vocabulary of curses."

"You were following me that whole time!" You screamed at him "Why didn't you come and save me sooner!" You threw your arms in the air, you had been so scared once you had realized that you were lost and all alone.

"You seemed to be doing okay without my help" He smirked and you wondered if this was payback "You really are a needy women aren't you? I feel sorry for the poor sob that married you no wonder he became abusive"

"Well mister I know everything and I'm so good! I'm not married and I don't have a boyfriend either so put that in your pipe and smoke it!" You knew it was a childish thing to say but you had just lost your temper and had to fight back with something.

"you are not married?" Mihawk frowned "But isn't that the reason Shanks needed my assistance? He said that the navy were on your tail because your husband had dobbed you in and I had to keep your husband away from you because he had become aggressive and abusive"

"If you thought that I was married then why did you make a move on me?" You ask incredulously.

"Because I thought he was an abusive man who beat you up and I thought that maybe he was the one who had made you so body conscious but I was obviously wrong" You tried to calm down and regain your composure

"Obviously. I can't believe Shanks told you that because it's not true I don't have a husband and I never have!" _ What the hell is that red head thinking? _

"Then why don't you have any confidence in yourself?" Mihawk stepped closer to you "You're a beautiful women, why do you baulk at sexual contact? Are you gay?"

You nearly choked "I'm bot gay!" You screamed at him "Hasn't it ever occurred to you that maybe there was a women in the world who wasn't attracted to you and could resist flopping into your arms?"

"See! You're always so guarded you push away any sexual contact and if anyone questions it, you fire up" He was looming over you now looking down at you "And don't you dare lie to me Chicka I know that you want me!"

SMACK

You watched in horror as your hand swung up and struck him across the face. You squeezed your eyes shut in terror waiting for his fatal blow, one that never came. Opening your eyes you watched as Mihawk gripped your hand pulling it to his lips, laying gentle kisses along your knuckles. He then turned silently and led you to the camp site, still holing you hand in a firm grip.

Dinner was eaten in silence a strong tension in the air, you couldn't handle it any longer.

"Mihawk I'm so sorry" You whispered as you put your empty bowl down "I didn't mean to hit you, I wasn't going to..."

"I knew you would" He cut you off "I was being an arse, I deserved it but tonight I will lay down one rule and you will follow it, understand?" He looked over at you "You're not to go anywhere in this forest unless I am there with you!"

You nodded in agreement, it would not do for you to get lost again.

"I'm going to bed now" You told him as you slipped under a blanket that he had brought up form his ship earlier "Goodnight"

Sleep evaded you for quite awhile as you were so conscience of Mihawk watching you and the scenes of before playing themselves over and over in you head. You were just about to slip off to sleep when you felt strong arms entwine themselves around your waist and a hard powerful body push itself comfortably against your back holding you in a protective embrace. It felt odd to sleep in the arms of another but the thought of pulling away never entered your mind as you slipped into a sleep of obliviousness.

** TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Kiss

Wow this chapter is short sorry! But im finding it really hard to come up with ideas for the rest of the story but I hope you enjoy this chapter event though it is very short!!

* * *

WHACK!

You fell to the ground as the stick Mihawk was using as a practice blade, connected with your body.

"You're supposed to block my attack." Mihawk was quickly losing his temper with you "Not just stand there like an idiot!"

"I already told you that I won't do it, and you can't make me." You stuck your tongue out at him. You were now taking more risks while talking to him, enjoying the sparks that flew from his eyes as you disobeyed him.

"You are the worst sword fighter I have ever met!" He walked towards you, looming over you.

"That's because I'm not a sword fighter, duh."You had now got to your feet and were participating in a screaming match with the big headed swordsman.

"You don't even try." He grabbed wrist "You never take risks and whenever something goes wrong you cry, you're so pathetic!"

"Go to hell!" His ruthless words had hurt, but you knew they were true, your were a crybaby and a scardy cat.

He pushed you up against a tree, placing his body close to yours "I told you Chicka, that if I go to hell, I'm taking you with me!" Goosebumps covered your flesh as his whisper hit your ear.

He bent his head kissing your neck, his hand coming up to cup your breast, squeezing lightly. "Stop." You moan, fire rampaging through your body, your breath coming in gasps.

His grip on your breast tightened as he lifted his head to stare into your eyes "Stop? So you can run away? Tell me the reason your so scared?"

You couldn't tell him the truth. There was no way, even though he had seen you naked, you still felt anxious and self conscious around him.

"Because." You stuttered, receiving an arched brow from Mihawk, he took his hand from your breast and stepped back, waiting for your answer. You had to come up with a lie and fast! "I could never love you or be attracted to you! You're not rich or highly situated in the world."

_Oh God of all the lies! _"I have money lass." Your heart broke at the fact that he had stopped calling you Chicka and you shivered in fear at the glint of steel evident in the depths of his piercing eyes.

"Yeah! But not in a good way." You couldn't stop yourself "You're an evil man and I want a good highly ranked Navy Officer!"

"Navy men are power hungry grubbers." For the first time since you had met him you saw anger and pain flash over his face "But I guess that would suit you, I guess you deserved that!"

Mihawk stomped off leaving you alone. You sunk to your knees feeling numb, how could you be such a bitch?

It was starting to get late and Mihawk had not come back yet. All as you wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry, but you would not let that happen, you had to prove Mihawk wrong.

SNAP, RUSTLE

He was back already? What would you say? You sucked in a deep breath and turned to face Mihawk, but when you turned you were surprised to see that it was not Mihawk but a richly dressed Marine officer. Was this Mihawk's idea of a sick joke?

"I am Marine Captain Sig, I am here looking for the red haired Shanks." You knew who he was, he was known world wide for his wealth and being a womaniser.

"He's not here so go away!" You were getting anxious, where the hell was Mihawk?

"Oh my where are my manners? Excuse me my lady." He grabbed your hand and kneeled down in front of you "Let me be your Saviour, come marry me, be my wife, for you are stunning."

"No." You tried to make your voice as frank as you could, you wished he would leave, you had nothing else to say to the buffoon.

"Why not? I have wealth, fame and power I am every girl's dream." He seemed to have a very high opinion of himself, well you would have to cut that down to size wouldn't you?

"I don't care about all that stuff! All as I want is a man that loves me for me, not some buffoon that has to trick his women into dating him!" _Where on earth is Mihawk?_ "Plus my boyfriend i on his way back and if he finds you here, he will rip your throat out."

Somehow saying that Mihawk was your boyfriend calmed your nerves, but the marine officer only snorted "What a stupid lie! I know you're here by yourself, and no one refuses me wrench!"

You were pushed up against a tree for the second time that day, but this time you were left with bruises. Your heart pounded and you felt sweat bead in the palms of your hands _This is definitely not some joke Mihawk hurry up!_

You felt one of the marines hands grab you between the legs, the other taking hold of your breast, squeezing so hard you screamed in pain. When Mihawk had touched you, you had felt beautiful and wanted. When the marine touched you, you wanted to die.

THUMP

You watched as the marine's body fly across the clearing, seemingly in slow motion. The marine got to his feet to confront his attacker "What's the meaning of this?"

"Didn't she make it clear enough? She doesn't want you!" There was a murderous gleam to Mihawk's eyes, that made you shrink back "Keep your filthy hands off my woman!"

Your heart pounded, he had called you his woman "Now leave or I will kill you! Slowly and painfully." The marine officer got to his feet, running away as fast as he could, not even making an attempt to look back.

You opened your mouth to thank Mihawk, your hero, but the only sound that escaped your throat were the sounds of heart wrenching sobs.

Mihawk was by your side within seconds, his arms pulling you into a protective embrace, his lips resting against your head.

You moved in closer clutching at him "M..Mihawk..." You stuttered looking up into his eyes.

"Ssh Chicka, I know, I'm here now" His lips pressed themselves to yours, tongue asking for access, when you opened your mouth it slid in to explore. Everything about the kiss was gentle making you swoon with pleasure, it was exactly how you had envisioned your first kiss.

Mihawk broke away and lifted you into his arms. Carrying you to a nearby log he sat down, holding you close in his lap, running his hands through your hair.

"You're mine and I will protect you forever. You will never feel fear again as long as I can help it." He whispered to you as you rested your head on his shoulder, content, wishing this moment could last forever.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. No regrets

Finally my writers block has gone, I have destroyed that barrier and created chapter 5 ::cheers madly:: Now I just have to figure out how the hell I am going to begin on the next one. ::slumps shoulders:: Now because I have been slack with this I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! Of course you already know this, now on to the story, this chapter is a lot longer I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

You woke up from your slumber to find Mihawk's arms holding you close to his powerful body.

"Good morning. I trust that you slept well?" You hadn't noticed that Mihawk was already awake and watching you.

"Very well indeed." You sat up on one elbow "And how about you? No nightmares?"

"Now why would I have nightmares?" He raised a brow "That's your job Chicka"

The day was one of pure bliss, every time that Mihawk looked at you, you felt like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, it all passes too quickly though as in no time at all you were watching the sunset behind the horizon.

You were both disturbed by the sounds of a large and boisterous crowd making their way towards the clearing that you and Mihawk were occupying.

_ 'They're back already?_ you felt your heart sink, this would mean that Mihawk was going to leave.

"We're back! Did you miss us?" Shanks and hos men filed into the clearing, making themselves comfortable.

"You going to stay for a little while longer Mihawk?" Shanks questioned bringing out a large barrel of sake "We have grog!"

"I have nothing else to do for a little while so why not?" Mihawk turned to face you smirking "Would you like some Chicka?"

"No thank you, sake is a vile drink that muddles your mind and makes you feel sick!" There was no way you were going to touch that stuff, you remembered all too clearly what happened last time.

An hour has past when Mihawk rose to his feet "I had better be off, I have an assignment from the world government, one that profits me handsomely."

You watched walk from the clearing _ 'What not even a goodbye for me! _ Your blood reached boiling point. You decided to give the swordsman a piece of your mind and make him say goodbye, you stormed of after him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me without saying goodbye! Don't you know how rude that is?" You screamed at the swordsman as you finally caught up with him "Take me with you." It sounded more like a plea than a demand.

Mihawk's shot out and grabbed you wrist pulling you into a kiss so passionate, it nearly made you weep. He broke the kiss and cupped your face in his hand, his thumb caressing your lips.

"Chicka, it's too dangerous for me to bring you along, it's one risk that I will not chance" He bent his head leaving a lingering kiss on your cheek, before he climbed into his coffin like boat and sailed away.

You watched as the boat sailed out of your line of sight, feeling as though your heart had just been riped from your chest. Dejectedly you made your way back to Shanks and his crew, going over the last few days you had spent with Mihawk. Suddenly you felt angry.

Stomping over and standing in front of Shanks you looked him in the eyes, anger evident in your features. "I would like to talk to you in private."

"Of course, anytime lass." Shanks accepted out of pure curiosity at where your anger seeded from.

Shanks took you to his ship leading your to his personal quarters. Once you entered the room, Shanks sat behind a large elegant desk, indicating that you should take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Now may I ask what has gotten you so riled up?" Shanks rested his head on his hand.

"You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" You wasted not time in getting to the point "The navy was never really after me! I mean you told Mihawk I had a husband for God's sake!"

Shanks looked at you evenly "Yes this whole thing was a set up, yes I told Mihawk that you had a husband, but I did not lie about the navy being after you."

"Well I don't care, I demand that you take me home, I'll just tell the navy the truth!" You were surprised by your boldness, but you were too angry to care, and just wanted to pretend that none of of this had ever happened.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that lass." Shanks let a sigh escape his lips "It's not possible, but I can find you a new island to settle down on."

"Why can't I go back to my island? I don't want to settle into a new one, I like my home!" You stood up in your anger leaning over the desk "What are you not telling me?"

"The navy destroyed your home lass." He watched you sink into your chair, the fire dying in your eyes.

"Why is God so cruel?" You whispered, devastated at "I hate you, I hate you I HATE YOU!" You were screaming now while banging your fists against the hard surface of the desk.

You felt the tears escape the tight reign you had over them "I hate you and that stupid arrogant asshole!"

Shanks was worried now, he came around the desk placing his hand on your shoulder in comfort "What did he do to you? Did he abuse you in any way...?"

"NO!" You cut him off "He was so sweet! I felt so beautiful, he saved me from rape! I hate him!" You body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

"Okay Lassie, there's more to this than meets the eye isn't there?" Shanks sat down in a vacant chair to your left. "Now tell me the truth, what do you really feel about Mihawk?"

"Well he should be happy now anyway!" You continued ignoring Shanks "He probably has unlimited gorgeous women all over him, who'll just let him into their pants, no questions asked."

Shanks grabbed your chin making you look into his eyes "Tell me what's wrong lass then I can help you. But while you're in this jealous rage I'm only becoming more and more confused."

"I..." You couldn't believe you were doing this "I love him." Shanks stared at you shocked, before his features broke out into a smile.

"I knew it was a good idea to leave the two of you together." You couldn't believe you had admitted that to Shanks, you hadn't even admitted it to yourself when you had told him "So why are you crying lass? You should be happy."

"Because I am not the right match for him." This wa the part that hurt the most "I'm not skinny or pretty, I'm not perfect, he will get bored of me and leave me as soon as he sees another pretty woman."

"I thought you were better than that lass, I'm disappointed in you!" The rage in Shanks' voice nearly matched Mihawk's anger after the incident with the marine "How could you judge him like that? Now I know Mihawk and he is no womaniser, he'll treat you good. Plus he likes a women with a bit of meat on her bones."

"Shanks." You tried to wipe the tears from your face, but it was a futile goal "I'm so scared. I've never felt this way about someone before and it frightens me!"

Shanks pulled you into a rough embrace, offering you strength and a shoulder to cry on "Lass I know you're scared, but I think that you should stop worrying and trust in Mihawk, everything will turn out right in the end."

"It's Hawkeyes! He's come back!" Your heart lept, it had been two whole months since he had left, you had sat on watch waiting for him everyday since your conversation with Shanks.

You watched from your hidden position as Mihawk stepped out of his boat "Must we do this every time?" Swords from all of Shanks' men were pointed at Mihawk's chest "Now where is your Captain? I have no intention of fighting you weaklings."

"So sorry Mr Mihawk!" You stepped into view unsheathing the katana strapped to your waist "But I can not let you pass."

Mihawk smirked at you pulling the small knife from around his neck. You charged at him attacking with a thrust your katana, one that he blocked easily. He went to the offensive parrying and thrusting, you were able to block three of his attack before your sword was thrown from your grasp.

"Your sword skills have improved Chicka, I'm impressed but I knew you could do it." Next minute you took Mihawk completely by surprise, you threw your arms around his neck, jumping up and winding you legs around his waist, straddling him. His arms came up under your backside to support your weight.

"I missed you." You kissed him on the cheek before giving him a much waited for embrace. You were so happy he was back, you almost felt as though you could shout it out to the world.

Finally you were able to have Mihawk all to yourself, unfortunately he was giving you a lesson in sword fighting. Suddenly you threw your wooden practice katana to the ground.

"Mihawk's faveourite colour is Pink!" You yelled out throwing your arms in the air and spinning on the spot, you flt playful and totally random, you were so happy.

Suddenly you were pushed to the ground, Mihawk's lean figure holding itself above you, hands supporting his weight either side of his body "You'll pay for that." He bent his head kissing you, when you broke apart he rollod onto his back, your head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers up and down your spine in a gentle caress while you listened to his heart beat.

"Mihawk?" You ask timidly into the silence of the day.

"Mm?" He seemed to be content just lying there and relaxing while holding you close.

"I think..." you stuttered, feeling nervous about what you were about to say "I think I'm ready. No wait I know I'm ready."

"Ready for what exactly Chicka?" Mihawk held himself up on one elbow when you sat up to face him. You had caught his attention, he was curious about what you were going to say.

"To you know... To do it... Tonight." There you had said it.

There was a silence before you were taken by surprise from Mihawk flipping you onto your back. "Why not now?" He asked kissing your neck and making you giggle.

"Because, it will be special tonight, not to mention private."

"Did it hurt?" He asks you, as you lay in his arms, his hands caressing your spine.

"A little bit." You answer truthfully "But only at the beginning, but it was worth it, I know that I will never ever in a million years, regret what we done together tonight."

"I am glad to hear that." He kissed you tenderly before pulling the blankets up over the two of you. It did not take long for sleep to claim you, you were exhausted but you felt like the most beautiful women in the whole wide world.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
